Quarters
by AngieJ
Summary: One too many at the Christmas party leads to a dangerous game


The room is filled with overdressed members of the District Attorney's Office. The men are all more dashing than usual in their tuxedos and the ladies offer a better view than their counterparts are accustomed to. The crystal chandelier picks up the sparkling reflections of its guests and the alcohol that flows freely between them. A lithe brunette stands just outside the entrance to the ball room. She takes in the scene with a mixture of joy and regret. She hasn't told anyone yet but this will be the last time she meets this group for the annual Christmas party. She watches her boss as he glides confidently from one thrilled assistant to the next. Even the married ones look thrilled to take their turn in Jack's arms. She crosses her arms and mentally groans. What the hell do they all find so attractive about that aging skirt-chaser? She smiles in spite of herself. She knows that she'll miss him. She has to admit that she's never had such a fun opponent and she wonders if her new job will provide her with the opportunity to mount the kind of attacks that Jack seemed to beg for. She wipes the smile off her face when she catches him looking at her. 

"I'll never give him that kind of edge," she tells herself.

Jack approaches. He doesn't even bother to disguise it as he looks her up and down. She is even more attractive than usual, standing in her black satin with the long slit. It seems to exaggerate her already extended height and Jack lets out a whistle as he approaches. She doesn't acknowledge it.

"Counselor, you've lured me away from a very eager blonde who was begging me to read her resume."

"She looks brilliant," Abbie retorts in an extremely sarcastic Texas drawl.

"Jealous?" He cocks his head to the side.

Abbie throws her head back and lets out a deep laugh. McCoy grins back. He loves it when she laughs and is glad his joke went over so well. He offers her his elbow. She takes it and the two head toward the dance floor.

"Jack," she says, "I'm glad you came. I was afraid I wouldn't have anyone to out drink tonight."

"Confidence becomes you. I wouldn't miss this—don't forget our annual tradition of making fun of our co-workers. But first, Miss Carmichael, I'd appreciate one serious moment of your time."

"It'll cost ya. I'm no perky blonde who can't wait to get a word with the legendary Jack McCoy," she teases. 

Jack stops walking. He looks at her with a sly grin and then he drops down to one knee in front of her. Every female and several males in the room snap their heads around to see what's happening. The room gets quiet and the DJ looks uncomfortable as he turns down the music. Abbie turns red. 

"Abigail Carmichael, may I have this dance?" The room bursts into laughter led by Abbie.

"Now you owe me double, McCoy—but I will let you have the dance." The crowd claps and as the music comes back up they all go back to their partners. Jack and Abbie walk out onto the dance floor. The DJ starts a new song. Abbie grins as the first words reach her ears.

"Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married…" She turns and salutes the DJ.

"Well, Jack, it looks like we're the punch line tonight." She punches him on the shoulder and then allows him to take her in his arms. The joke is over and the DJ changes the song again. A slow song comes on. Jack pulls Abbie close to him. He looks at her intently and suddenly she feels like the look includes more than their usual smart-ass camaraderie. She clears her throat and looks away. He holds her closer. She can smell the scotch on him and decides that she better catch up so their usual games can resume.

 The song ends; Jack steps back and bows. She turns away from him and walks back toward the bar. Jack follows her. He has been drinking all night and though he and Abbie have never crossed the line before, McCoy can't help but act when he smells a challenge. The sexual tension has been brewing since their first argument over two years ago and his loose mood helps him decide that he's up to the conquest. Her half naked body does nothing to dissuade him. He walks up behind Abbie as she stands at the bar. 

"Care to make a game of it, Carmichael?" He taunts. She doesn't even flinch. 

"I'll have whatever Mr. McCoy has been swimming in." He raises his right eyebrow and places one hand on the small of her back.

"Pour the lady a scotch on the rocks—two rocks." They accept their drinks. Jack asks the bartender for an empty shot glass. He leads Abbie to a corner table and sets down the empty glass before reaching into his pocket for a couple of quarters. Just then a blonde approaches with a mildly attractive bland looking young man holding her elbow.

"Jack?" He turns to face her.

"Abbie, meet Serena…"

"Southerlyn, Serena Southerlyn. I just started. It's nice to meet you, Miss Carmichael." She turns back to Jack. "Ben and I are going to head upstairs. It's so great that this party is in the hotel and that they got us all rooms. I don't think we'd make it home. I just wanted to say thank you for the dance and I'll call you on…"

She goes on talking. Abbie feels a pang that resembles jealousy crawling up her long limbs as she listens to the woman speak.

"…Monday and we can set up lunch. I really appreciate you taking a look at my resume. Good night and good night, Miss Carmichael." Jack leans over and kisses her on the cheek. As she walks away he watches her.

"She's got a decent ass, McCoy." Jack snaps to attention.

"Abbie! You don't have to be so harsh. I agreed to look at her resume; I didn't agree to meet her at the Alter." He is pleased that his philandering is getting a rise out of her. She grabs his arm and pulls him down into his chair.

"Okay, let's have the rules!"

Jack explains to Abbie the rules of Quarters. Then he pulls a flask out of his pocket.

"You miss a shot and you have to take a shot."

She looks a little worried but like him she can't turn down the challenge. Half an hour later Abbie and Jack are both thoroughly sloshed. Nora notices the pair and walks over.

"Looks like I can't leave the two of you alone. Jack, I think you're a bit old to be playing Quarters. I have some important members of my constituency waiting so I'll walk you both upstairs and I'll see the two of you in my office promptly on Monday morning." She gives Abbie a hand rising to her feet and the three of them depart.

Nora walks them to the elevator and asks the operator to make sure they make it to their rooms okay. The doors close. Jack grabs the young man's sleeve. 

"How'd ya like to make a great tip, son?" He slurs. The young man tears his eyes away from the swaying Abbie, whose dress is now strapless and threatens to slide off at any moment.

"Okay." Jack hands him a hundred and tells him to go tell Nora that they both made it to their separate rooms. Then he requests a new bottle of scotch and gives the boy the room number. They get off on the fifth floor and Jack follows Abbie down the hall to his room.

"McCoy, I hope you brought the shot glass because I'm not letting Nora ruin my winning streak." He pulls it out of his pocket and lets her into his room. The boy returns with the new bottle a few minutes later and tells Jack that Nora is taken care of. He places the "Do not disturb" sign on the door when he leaves.

Abbie and Jack resume their game of Quarters but their hand eye coordination does not improve with their increased intake of alcohol and pretty soon neither one of them can make a shot. Abbie can't remember when she's had such a good time. They begin doing impressions of their co-workers. Jack gets Adam dead on and Abbie does a great job with Nora. When she's pacing back and forth trying to think of her next victim she steps on the hem of her dress and ends up standing in front of Jack with her dress around her waste. At first she can't stop laughing. Jack removes his jacket and shirt.

"Now we match." They are both laughing but then the moment passes and the weight of months of repression crowds the air between them. They look at each other and then quickly away. Abbie understands in one second what all those other morons were drooling over each other about. She feels her stomach lurch and she knows it's not just the scotch. Jack wonders what took him so long to make his move on this one. He reaches out and turns her face towards him. They grab each other with such intensity, that they leave bruises. His mouth is crushing hers. She fumbles with his clothes. He jerks her dress off, ripping the left strap and she yelps in pain when he grabs her wrists and goes after her thong. She rips free and digs her nails into his biceps. He can barely shed his pants fast enough. He wrestles her to the floor. She grabs on to his neck and breathes in sharply when he enters her. They move together fast and furious. She feels the pain shoot up her spine as the carpet burns her lower back and he groans when she sinks her teeth into the flesh of his shoulder.  She shrieks out and then he moans. They lay still, breathing heavily. 

"I guess I win, McCoy."

"Funny, Abbie. That's just what I was thinking."

"Yeah but you weren't competing—Just me and Blondie." He looks at her incredulously and then stands up and pulls her up with him. 

"Let's bury her!!" He grabs her up and carries her into the bedroom.

The next morning Abbie rolls over. She is embarrassed as she watches Jack trying to think of something to say. She comforts herself within the knowledge that she'll be leaving soon. The US Attorney wanted to meet with her after the holidays.

"Look Jack. Things got out of hand. We had a good time but…"

"You were great, Abbie. But…" They look at each other for a minute. Jack knows this is one notch he'll savor but keep to himself. Abbie admits that he lives up to all the hype and that she's glad she found out. Then they both speak.

"This never happened!"

The following afternoon Abbie Carmichael walks into Nora's office. She sinks into the couch. Jack McCoy follow suit. They are ready for the lashing they know they deserve and each is thankful that they were both able to slide so easily back into smart-ass comments and a healthy level of sexual innuendo as if they'd never heard of Quarters. Nora turns to her assistants.

"Sorry this had to wait until now. I think we all know that your behavior was unacceptable on Saturday night. Let's just promise it won't happen again and leave it at that." She pulls out a bottle of scotch. "Join me? Jack and Abbie look at one another. Then they both shrug their shoulders and accept.


End file.
